


Stress relief

by Tillyalf427



Category: Free!
Genre: Aftercare, Angst, BDSM, Bondage, Brief Mention of subdrop, Cock Rings, Dry Orgasm, Fluff and Smut, Gags, Ikuya is stressed, Incest, M/M, Panic Attacks, Rope Bondage, Smut, Stress Relief, Threesome - M/M/M, Vibrators, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 20:39:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16605050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tillyalf427/pseuds/Tillyalf427
Summary: Everything was going wrong for Ikuya that day. The last straw was missing his train and making his brother worry and so, Natsuya and Nao help him to release all his pent-up stress





	Stress relief

**Author's Note:**

> Im SoRrY tHiS iS a MiStAkE lIkE MeEeEeEeE wHoOp

Ikuya returned home around eleven o clock at night. The sky had already darkened and shiny stars were visible in the inky sky as he had stared out of the window on the train. He had finished swim practice at around 9 however, to his luck, he had missed his train, which had arrived early. To make the situation even better, however, the next train wasn't for another hour. This wouldn't have been too bad however, this train was half an hour late and so, an hour and a half late, Ikuya tiredly walked into the apartment where he lived with his brother.

A loud yawn ripped through him, forming tears in the corners of his eyes ad he fumbled with his key, attempting to get it into the lock without looking. He eventually stumbled through the front door exhausted, turning around again to lock it behind him before slipping his shoes off and making his way into the living room.

Upon entering the room, he immediately noticed Nao sat with his brother, the two of them sat with a cup of tea each as they conversed with each other. As he saw Ikuya, Natsuya shot up, almost spilling the liquid out of his mug as he hurriedly placed it down on the coffee table before embracing Ikuya in a tight hug, closing his eyes and inhaling the smell of chlorine that clung to Ikuya's hair.

"Where were you?" Natsuya asked desperately, his worry showing clearly in his voice.

"I missed the train....the next one wasn't for another hour but it was late....I'm sorry...." Ikuya mumbled into his brother's chest where he was currently being squished.

"Why didn't you text me? Or call me? Do you have any idea how worried I was?" Natsuya 's voice was loud as he frantically scanned Ikuya's face for any sort of explanation.

"I...I completely forgot......" Ikuya choked out, the guilt already eating away at him "I'm sorry...I know I should've told you....."

Ikuya looked down at the floor, avoiding his brother's eyes as tears welled up in his own. He hadn't meant to upset Natsuya, he just had so much on his mind that he forgot to tell the older. His initial relief at being home, with his brother and Nao had now been replaced with the stress and worry that had plagued his mind previously.

"....I'm sorry for worrying you....I'm going to go for a shower....." Ikuya mumbled, turning towards his bedroom before anyone could stop him and see the tears building up in his panic-filled gaze.

He tried to act normally as he walked away, waiting until he had reached his room and locked the door before he sunk down against the wood, curling into himself and hugging his knees close to his chest as his breathing quickly spiralled out of control.

All the stress from the previous few weeks seemed to come crashing down on him, resembling the feeling of drowning as he gasped desperately for breath, unable to stay quiet no matter how much he wanted to.

He shakily tried to uncurl himself from his position on the floor, making his way over to his desk trembling. He had four unfinished essays lying on his desk which he stared at desperately, willing himself to stop panicking and get on with his work. He had to step back however when his vision began swimming, the words blurring in front of him. He stumbled backwards, about to fall back onto the floor before he could pass out completely, however, strong arms wrapped around him, holding him up before gently scooping him up bridal style to place him on the bed.

Through his tears and his swimming vision, Ikuya could briefly see a familiar mop of brown hair and could see Natsuya's mouth moving, however, he couldn't hear the words coming out of the elder's mouth.

He couldn't hear anything over his own gasping breaths and the blood pounding through his body, however, Natsuya simply held him close and rocked him back and forth, stroking his hair, his arms, his face, whatever he could reach. The soothing actions soon calmed Ikuya to the point of being able to hear once more.

He could hear Natsuya's voice whispering sweet nothings into his ear, coaxing him to breathe slowly and deeply as the adrenaline slowly began to leave his system, leaving him shaky and even more tired than before.

Natsuya's voice was soothing as he murmured in Ikuya's ear and at this point, Ikuya noticed that Nao had joined them where they sat, his hand running up and down Ikuya's arm comfortingly as Ikuya's body went slack in Natsuya's arms.

The three of them stayed silent for a minute before Natsuya spoke up;

"Do you want to talk about what's stressing you out?" His voice was calm as he spoke and the pure concern held in his voice helped to destroy the thoughts of self-loathing that had begun surfacing in Ikuya's head.

Ikuya shook his head in response to the question, not trusting his voice to be steady if he was to speak. He wanted one thing right now, and that was to be dominated, to be manhandled and controlled. He wanted to give up control completely.

And who were Natsuya and Nao to deny him?

"What's your safeword baby?" Nao asked gently as he crawled his way up Ikuya's body, placing soft kisses up his neck until he reached his lips.

"Butterfly," Ikuya replied, already sounding breathless despite not having done anything yet.

Nao handed a bundle of rope to Natsuya who had now coaxed Ikuya into an upright position, lifting the youngers arms up in order to remove the hoodie and t-shirt that covered his skin. The brunette immediately began winding and wrapping the rope around Ikuya's arms and torso, successfully restraining the majority of Ikuya's movement. The knots and the intertwining ropes created intricate patterns across Ikuya's skin that Natsuya and Nao both loved and Ikuya squirmed slightly where he sat in Natsuya's lap, testing out the restraints.

Nao took this opportunity to sneak off the bed, heading over to the cupboard to pull out a few other supplies. Ikuya tried to look towards Nao to figure out what he was grabbing however, his head was roughly turned back to face the wall by Natsuya who growled out a low

"Eyes on the floor baby, unless we tell you otherwise,"

Ikuya nodded faintly and Natsuya ran his hand through Ikuya's hair, gently at first before he gripped it tightly, pulling Ikuya's head back at an uncomfortable angle. Ikuya barely had time to think before a second set of hands were on his face, coaxing his mouth open only to slip a ball gag into his mouth, fastening the strap behind his head just as his brain caught up with what was happening.

"Do you remember what to do if you need to safeword when you can't speak?" Natsuya asked, his voice holding a hint of concern. Ikuya nodded as much as he could with Natsuya still gripping his hair and with that, Natsuya released his grip on his hair. He was manhandled so that he was now led on his stomach before Nao began removing the rest of his clothes, Natsuya following soon after, wrapping the rope around each of his legs separately before tying each limb to the bedposts.

His arms were next to be restrained as Natsuya wound the rope around both arms, binding them together before pulling them up to the headboard of the bed where he secured the loose end of the rope, tugging gently to test the strength of the knot.

"Is that okay? Not too tight?" Natsuya asked gently, to which Ikuya clicked his fingers once, his signal for yes when he was unable to speak.

Nao appeared behind Ikuya, straddling his legs as he began to cover his fingers in lube, preparing to finger Ikuya.

Natsuya removed himself from where he was positioned straddling Ikuya's upper back, getting off the bed in order to retrieve the whip that Nao had chosen previously.

Upon glancing at Nao, the two of them nodded to each other as a signal that they were ready to begin and so, Nao began slipping two of his fingers into Ikuya, being rough with the younger boy as he knew the other liked it. As he got to work preparing Ikuya, Natsuya stroked a hand down Ikuya's spine before moving down to his ass, spending a few minutes stroking and rubbing the skin there before bringing his hand down on the skin a couple of times, preparing Ikuya for what was to come.

Nao now had four fingers buried deep inside Ikuya, purposefully avoiding his prostate as Ikuya whined and let out broken moans behind the gag.

Natsuya waited a few seconds for Nao to pull his fingers out, quickly replacing them with a vibrator before he moved off the bed, allowing Natsuya to swing the whip down on Ikuya's ass, the impact making a loud noise before Ikuya began moaning loudly, barely silenced by the gag.

As Natsuya raised the whip again and brought it down again, Nao turned the vibrator on to the highest setting, earning a loud shriek, followed by a long, muffled moan from Ikuya.

Natsuya continued his assault on Ikuya's ass and thighs with the whip as Nao returned to the cupboard once more to retrieve a few more supplies.

The hits continued raining down on Ikuya until he could feel the distinct burn even between hits. He moaned loudly with every hit however, he wasn't sure how much more of this he could take, the harsh hits leaning more towards just painful instead of pleasurable. His face was streaked with tears and saliva covered his mouth and the pillow where he had been resting his head and although Ikuya would argue that he looked a mess, both Natsuya and Nao always told him he looked beautiful like this, with a blissed-out look filling his eyes and a content smile that appeared after they had cleaned him up.

Nao returned to the bedside just as Ikuya began clicking his fingers repeatedly, his signal to stop. Upon hearing the noise, Natsuya immediately dropped he whip where he stood and unbuckled the strap around Ikuya's head, easing the ball out of his mouth.

"What's your colour, Ikuya?" Nao had now appeared by Ikuya's head and was speaking in a caring tone

"Yellow..." Ikuya's voice was rough as he spoke and his throat felt dry, however, he forced himself to continue talking "I'm fine, just the whip is getting too much," He tried to explain, wanting the older two to continue using him.

"Okay baby. Do you want the gag back in or not?" Nao asked once more as Natsuya began work on untying Ikuya's limbs in order to move him into a different position. Ikuya shook his head in response to Nao's question and so the older placed the gag onto the bedside table, returning to Ikuya and pulling him into a kiss by his hair.

Ikuya gasped as Nao broke the kiss, almost immediately being lifted up and flipped over onto his back. His arms were once again pulled above his head and tied to the headboard and his ankles to the bedposts, however, after this, Natsuya slipped a cock ring onto Ikuya's dick, eliciting a needy whine in response. The vibrator was still going at the fastest speed and the change in position had done nothing to help Ikuya by pushing the toy in much deeper than before. Moans and gasps fell freely from Ikuya's mouth now that the gag had been removed and neither of the two older boys did anything to silence him, enjoying the pleasured noises he made. As the youngest of the three writhed around on the bed, Natsuya and Nao both simply watched, hands slipping into their pants to provide themselves with some relief as they watched the show that Ikuya was putting on, moans and grunts filling the room as all three of them wallowed in the pleasure. Ikuya was close to reaching his limit and so he cried out, begging for release as the vibrator tortured his insides.

"Please! Please let me come...Please take the ring off...Please! I can't...." Ikuya was cut off as his body convulsed and spasmed as large tidal waves of pleasure washed over him. He thrust into the air as he came, searching for any form of relief as the dry orgasm rolled over him.

Natsuya and Nao both groaned at the sight as they continued stroking themselves as Ikuya came down from his high, whining from the sensitivity caused by the intense orgasm just moments ago. He was still hard as he continued thrusting into the air.

This continued for a few more minutes before both Natsuya and Nao began reaching their limits. Nao reached over with one hand, fumbling with the ring wrapped around Ikuya's dick as he pulled it off, stroking each of them with one hand, causing Ikuya to orgasm almost instantaneously. Ikuya cried out loudly as he came, tears escaping his eyes as he drowned in the intense feeling. He barely felt as both Natsuya's and Nao's cum landed on his stomach as his body became numb to the world, a pleasant floating feeling filling his body. He didn't feel anything as Natsuya quickly pulled the vibrator out of him before he got to work untying his hands and feet. Nao was nowhere to be seen as Ikuya's vision became less fuzzy but the younger just guessed Nao had gone to run a bath. Once he was free from his restraints, Natsuya scooped him up in his arms, gently placing Ikuya on his lap as he wrapped his arms around him, kissing along his neck and face as he murmured praise to him.

Ikuya lost himself in the gentle feeling of Natsuya's lips along his skin until Nao returned, telling the two that the bath was ready. Natsuya stood up, carrying Ikuya over to Nao before passing Ikuya into Nao's welcoming arms.

"I'll change the bedding and then I'll join you," Natsuya stated, placing a soft kiss on Nao's lips before ruffling Ikuya's hair once more as he turned back to the bed, stripping the sheets off it, replacing them with clean sheets. He hurried to put the old sheets in the wash before he headed to the bathroom to join his boyfriends.

Upon entering the bathroom, he saw Nao with Ikuya wrapped tightly in his arms sitting in the warm water. Ikuya looked like he had fallen asleep where he was snuggled into Nao's chest however, Natsuya could hear gentle sniffles that said otherwise.

"How's he doing?" Natsuya asked, his voice low and gentle to try and sooth his brother.

"He's a bit overwhelmed...Just give him some time and he'll talk to us, We just need to look after him for now," Nao explained gently, running a soapy sponge down Ikuya's back, washing away the sweat and dirt that had built up from their previous activities.

Natsuya gently lowered himself into the water after stripping his clothes off, reaching over to gently massage Ikuya's back. Ikuya responded slightly, mumbling something into Nao's neck where his mouth rested against the elder's skin

"what's up baby? Are you alright?" Natsuya asked, concern filling his voice as Ikuya squirmed to turn around slightly.

"You don't have to fuss over me like this, I'm fine," Ikuya repeated his mumbled statement from before.

Ikuya had always been stubborn when it came to aftercare which Natsuya and Nao had learnt early on in their relationship. Ikuya liked to insist that he was fine when in reality he loved being fussed over, he just didn't like asking for it or burdening anyone. And so, he always insisted that he was okay so that he didn't burden his partners, however, Natsuya and Nao had learnt the hard way that Ikuya was lying when he said he was alright after a scene. After Ikuya had dropped the first time, they always insisted on fussing over him way more than necessary which Ikuya was silently grateful for.

"We want to fuss over you, Ikuya. We love looking after you like this, we wouldn't do it if we didn't," Nao said softly as Natsuya continued massaging Ikuya's back.

"Do you want to talk about anything? Anything that's stressing you out? Or making you upset? We're here to listen if you want us to," Natsuya's voice was low as he spoke, helping to calm Ikuya's nerves. Ikuya sighed quietly before he begun speaking.

"I just....it's just small things building up and today just....it just made me break....there's nothing anyone could've done to stop it or prevent it from happening again...it just happens sometimes...." Ikuya was speaking quietly but it was loud and clear in the near silent bathroom.

"Oh, baby.....you know you can come to us about anything don't you? Even if you think it's something small or irrelevant," Nao said whilst running his hand through Ikuya's hair

"I know...it just....didn't seem important...I didn't think it would lead to this...." Ikuya replied, his voice nearly inaudible.

"Shhh, come on. Just let us take care of you tonight, okay?" Nao asked as Natsuya stepped out of the now lukewarm bath. After quickly drying himself off, Natsuya held out a large fluffy towel for Ikuya who was helped out of the bath by Nao. Ikuya was wrapped up in the towel as Nao also got out and dried himself off. Natsuya had gently scooped Ikuya up onto his lap once more and was now sat on the toilet seat as he rubbed Ikuya's hair dry with the towel.

Only once they were all dry did they move back into the bedroom, all three of them curling up under the covers with Ikuya sandwiched between Natsuya and Nao as he felt sleep pull insistently at his eyelids.

"Sleep, for now, Ikuya. We'll be right here when you wake up." Nao softly whispered

"You're having the day off tomorrow, no arguments," Natsuya added as Ikuya hummed in agreement, his tiredness clear for both to see. With a final kiss on the head from both Nao and Natsuya, Ikuya drifted off into a peaceful sleep between the two best things that had ever happened to him.


End file.
